On savait bien que ça arriverait un jour
by Chl007
Summary: Si Marie n'avait pas été là. Et si le Bras Droit n'avait pas eu de remède. Si Thomas ne s'était pas interposé. Alors Jorge l'aurait fait. Comme il lui avait promis. Comme ils se l'étaient jurés. / (deathfic - inspiré du film - pas de pairing)


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

 **PDV :** Jorge

 **Type :** One-Shot

 **Pairing :** X

 **Résumé :** Si Marie n'avait pas été là. Et si le Bras Droit n'avait pas eu de remède. Si Thomas ne s'était pas interposé. Alors Jorge l'aurait fait. Comme il lui avait promis. Comme ils se l'étaient jurés.

* * *

 **Note 1 :** Bonjour tout le monde ! :-) Je tiens juste à vous informer que ceci est ma toute première incursion dans ce fandom. J'espère que ça vous plaira (même s'il n'y a pas de pairing ^^)… Bonne lecture !

 **Note 2 :** Si vous ne voulez pas de spoiler sur le film « Le Labyrinthe : La Terre Brûlée », ne lisez pas… Car les personnages ainsi que la scène utilisés ici sont ceux du film. Désolée pour les adeptes des livres… Mais ne me tuez pas tout de suite s'il vous plaît, attendez au moins d'avoir lu ! :-)

 **Note 3 :** Ceci est une deathfic. Donc quelqu'un va mourir. Oui, c'est logique... et non, ce ne sera pas moi (pas encore, du moins ^^').

 **Note 4 :** Oui, ça fait beaucoup de notes pour pas grand-chose, au final. Désolée ! Mais j'aime bien embêter les gens :-D

* * *

 _ **On savait bien que ça arriverait un jour**_

Pendant que Vince parlait et que les deux filles qui nous avaient attaquées s'adressaient à lui en lui disant qu'elles connaissaient Aris, tu avais l'air bizarre. Je t'observais du coin de l'œil, sans rien dire, sans réagir. Depuis le temps, j'avais appris à te connaître. Tu étais parfois si prévisible. Bien avant le début de tes tremblements, j'avais senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, hermana. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas seulement le choc des événements précédents. Et comme à chaque fois pour ce qui te concernait, je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Tu as vacillé, sans chercher à te rattraper ni à t'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Puis tu t'es effondrée au sol sans un bruit, sans un cri. Aussitôt, ils ont tous été auprès de toi, inquiets, déroutés, à te parler, t'interroger, te demander ce qui n'allait pas. Les autres ne savaient pas. Mais je l'avais facilement deviné, et Thomas le savait, bien sûr, puisqu'il était resté avec toi. Et Vince l'a vu, évidemment. Il s'en doutait certainement. Cette blessure à ta jambe gauche, si particulière, si caractéristique, si reconnaissable. Un fondu. La Braise. Tu avais attrapé la Braise. Après tout ce temps à lui échapper. Tout ce temps, depuis notre rencontre, à se battre, courir, se dissimuler, se méfier de tout et de rien. Tout ce temps à vivre cachés. Tout ce temps pour en arriver à ça, aujourd'hui. Brenda. Comment avais-tu pu te faire avoir ? Toi qui avais toujours su éviter de te faire contaminer.

Tous ces jeunes qu'on avait accompagné, qu'on avait guidé jusqu'ici, dans ces montagnes, auprès du Bras Droit. Ils s'étaient écartés de toi, oh, pas beaucoup, mais la peur était bien là. Seul Thomas était resté, il avait tenté de protester, mais nous savions tous qu'en face de lui, Vince et son revolver braqué sur toi auraient le dernier mot. Il parlait, vite, en colère, il ne comprenait pas comment nous avions pu faire cela, te laisser venir ici, toi, une contaminée, bientôt une fondue, une menace d'infection pour tous les gens encore sains aux alentours. Plus comme nous, mais pas encore comme eux. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il nous disait. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais mes yeux restaient fixés sur son arme, qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main, qu'il agitait parfois de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, vers nous, vers les autres, vers toi. Je savais dès cet instant qu'il ne te tuerait pas. Parce que je me suis rappelé ce que nous nous étions dits, hermana. Ce que nous nous disions dès que le danger nous guettait.

 _\- Si tu es atteinte, je ne te laisserai pas devenir folle et terminer comme ça. Tu ne deviendras pas comme eux, je te le promets, je préfèrerais encore te tuer._

 _\- Je ferais la même chose pour toi._

Je te l'avais promis. Tu me l'avais promis. Tellement de fois que j'avais arrêté de les compter. Tellement de fois où tu avais essayé de masquer la peur dans ta voix. Toujours avec succès. Tellement de fois où le danger et la mort nous avaient frôlés, de si près. Mais on s'en était toujours tirés, pas vrai, Brenda ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. On ne pouvait pas avoir de la chance éternellement.

Vince avait fini de parler. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps. Un lourd silence s'était abattu dans le campement. Tous ses occupants avaient désormais leur attention focalisée sur nous, sur toi. Toi qui soudainement étais devenue une menace à leurs yeux. Toi qui soudainement devais disparaître. Thomas ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, comment réagir. Il jetait des regards à ses compagnons, interrogateur, hésitant. Ils ne lui ont pas tous répondu. Newt a baissé la tête, détourné le regard, pâle, mâchoires et poings serrés. Minho a croisé les bras, haussé les épaules, comme s'il se fichait de ton sort. Mais ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre toi, Thomas, et Vince. Toi. Thomas. Vince. L'arme. Thomas. Toi. L'arme. Thomas. Toi. L'arme. Moi. Teresa s'est mordue la lèvre inférieure. Mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle ne regardait personne. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Ils étaient secs.

Thomas a tourné la tête vers moi. Il allait me laisser prendre la décision, bien sûr. Quoi de plus normal, après tout j'étais celui qui te connaissais le mieux, qui savais exactement ce que tu aurais voulu faire.

 _\- Je ferais la même chose pour toi._

Je me suis approché sans un mot. Grave et silencieux à l'extérieur. Mais perdu à l'intérieur. Je savais que ça arriverait. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. On n'y pouvait rien. Mais j'avais du mal à y croire. Du mal à croire qu'après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, tout ce temps passé à lui échapper, la Braise te tombe dessus comme ça, discrètement, sans prévenir, en silence, sournoise, inguérissable. Comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Thomas, à ta hauteur, je me suis accroupi près de toi. Je t'ai observé, sans un mot, j'ai posé une main sur ton bras, puis je l'ai passée sur ton front. Tu étais brûlante, tu tremblais toujours. Vince avait tiré sur ton bandage, et ta blessure n'était pas belle à voir, comme toutes les blessures causées par les fondus. Tu haletais, tournée sur le dos, une main sur ton ventre, les yeux mi-clos. Tu souffrais, je le sentais, nous le savions tous, mais cette fois tu étais incapable de dissimuler ta douleur. Tu avais déjà l'air perdue. Tu luttais contre la douleur, contre cette maladie que tu sentais grandir en toi et qui ne disparaîtrait plus. Je savais que c'était fini pour toi. Je l'avais su dès que tu t'étais effondrée, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur tes jambes. Tu gémissais faiblement, tu trouvais la force de murmurer, de répéter inlassablement toujours la même chose, toujours la même phrase depuis ta chute. Tu t'interrompais parfois dans une quinte de toux, à cause de la poussière, mais tu continuais de marmonner cette phrase en boucle, comme tu le pouvais, avec tellement de sincérité dans ta voix, tellement de remords, tellement de tristesse que tu ne cherchais pas à dissimuler, pour une fois. Tu répétais ces mots, tu t'y accrochais, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme s'ils pouvaient encore faire quoi que ce soit pour te sauver. Tu murmurais cette phrase. Sans t'arrêter. Cette phrase qui m'a été droit au cœur, que je n'ai jamais oublié, qui revient encore aujourd'hui me tarauder, toutes les nuits, parfois même pendant le jour.

 _\- Je suis désolée, Jorge… Je suis désolée… Jorge, pardon, Jorge, je suis désolée…_

Tu souffrais. Et bientôt, tu souffrirais encore plus. Je t'avais promis que je ne te laisserais pas atteindre ce stade, que je ne te laisserais pas devenir comme eux. Nous avions promis, hermana, tu te souviens ? Nous nous étions jurés. Tellement de fois. Tu me l'avais promis. Je te l'avais promis. Et aujourd'hui, le moment était venu. Après tout ce temps, j'allais tenir ma promesse.

Je me suis relevé, j'ai échangé un regard avec Thomas. Avec les autres. Avec Vince. Ils le savaient tous. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour toi. Si un remède existait, il ne pourrait pas t'être amené assez rapidement. S'il était ailleurs, tu ne pourrais pas y être emmenée. Il le fallait. Abréger tes souffrances. Maintenant, tout de suite, là, immédiatement. Sans plus attendre. Tu ne tiendrais pas, tu ne résisterais pas. Vince avait raison. Tu étais une source de contamination, un danger potentiel pour tous ceux qui t'entouraient. Il ne fallait pas te laisser devenir une fondue. Mais je n'allais pas te laisser sombrer. Je te l'avais promis.

Je me suis avancé vers Vince, il a commencé à me menacer, un seul regard de ma part a suffi à le faire taire. Il avait compris mon intention, où je voulais en venir. Thomas n'a pas cherché à me retenir. Ni lui, ni aucun autre. Ils préféraient que ce soit moi qui m'en charge. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait franchement envie d'accomplir cet acte, et ils savaient ce que nous avions dû endurer ensemble, côte à côte, pendant si longtemps. Après tout, ils avaient vécu la même chose ensemble, dans leur Labyrinthe. Nous nous étions soutenus mutuellement. Sauvé la vie à diverses reprises. Avec toujours cette même promesse en tête, Brenda. Cette même promesse que nous n'avions encore jamais eu à tenir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais tu savais comme moi que ce moment arriverait bien un jour.

 _\- Si tu attrapes la Braise, je te tuerai._

 _\- Je ferai la même chose pour toi._

Qui étais-tu pour moi ? Tout. Un point de repère, celle avec qui j'ai partagé cet enfer pendant si longtemps. Au début une petite chose fragile à protéger, mais tu avais su me montrer que tu étais bien capable de te débrouiller seule quand il le fallait. Malgré tout, tu avais besoin de moi, autant que j'avais besoin de toi. Nul ne pouvait survivre seul dans la Terre Brûlée, nous le savions. Au fil du temps, tu étais devenue une hermana, une sœur, ou plutôt, une hija, une fille. Je me permettais de t'appeler hermana, mais le mot hija n'avait jamais franchi le seuil de ma pensée. Pourtant, c'était bien ainsi que je te considérais. Hija. Tu étais comme une fille, pour moi, à la fois forte et indépendante, mais que je devais tout de même m'efforcer de protéger. Même face à la Braise. Même s'il fallait te tuer. Parce que tu étais tout, pour moi. Si je te perdais, je perdais tout. Et tu pensais comme moi, que la mort était bien plus enviable qu'une lugubre destinée de fondu.

Vince n'a pas cherché à m'arrêter, il m'a simplement tendu le revolver. Je l'ai pris. Il n'a pas baissé les yeux. Juste quelques mots, lâchés de but en blanc. Il devait connaître ça, lui aussi. Ce n'était pas seulement un fondu qu'on s'apprêtait à descendre. C'était un innocent, qui avait contracté la Braise sans rien demander à personne. C'était une personne qu'on connaissait. C'était quelqu'un qu'on n'aurait jamais voulu voir disparaître de notre vie.

\- Vise bien, mec.

\- T'en fais pas, hermano.

Je me suis retourné vers toi. Thomas s'était écarté et était parti rejoindre ses amis. Il m'a regardé, avec un petit signe de tête. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je me suis avancé de quelques pas, je t'ai regardée à nouveau. Tu étais seule, couchée dans les cailloux et la poussière, toujours à me demander pardon, les traits tirés, souffrant en silence. Si je m'étais douté que ça finirait comme ça, Brenda. Que de nous deux, ce serait toi la première, au final. Si je m'étais douté.

Tu as relevé la tête, ouvrant tes yeux déjà injectés de sang. Tes mains tremblaient, crispées sur ton ventre. Tu n'avais jamais été aussi pâle. Aussi terrifiée. J'ai pointé l'arme vers toi, tu as aussitôt su. Tu as enlevé tes bras, pour que la balle impitoyable puisse plus facilement se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ton cœur. Tout ton corps frémissait, en proie à la maladie, en attente du coup fatal, celui qui te libèrerait de cette saloperie à tout jamais. Tu as même trouvé la force de me sourire, avant de reposer ta tête sur le sol, tes cheveux courts habituellement si sombres éclaircis par la poussière qui les maculait. Tu as fermé les yeux. Puis juste un mot, une délivrance, un souffle. Tu n'avais pas la force de lutter plus longtemps.

\- Merci.

La détonation. Violente, résonnant sourdement, là-bas, au loin dans les montagnes. Sans même que je ne sente mon doigt appuyer sur la détente. Je savais seulement que je venais de te délivrer. Tu n'aurais plus à souffrir, plus jamais. Tu étais libre, hermana.

Puis un long silence. Aucun des gars n'avait détourné les yeux. Les filles non plus. À travers tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils avaient appris à connaître la mort, à la regarder en face. Seule Teresa avait regardé ailleurs. Sans un mot, je me suis retourné, j'ai lancé son pistolet à Vince, puis je suis parti. Aucun d'entre eux n'a cherché à me suivre, à me rappeler, à me retenir. Est-ce que je reviendrais parmi eux ? Je n'en savais rien pour le moment. Sans toi, je ne savais pas ce qu'allait devenir ma vie. Si j'allais continuer à errer. Si je ferais de mon mieux pour les aider. Si j'essayerais de me tirer de là. De me débrouiller comme je le pourrais… seul. Je savais seulement que pour le moment, je devais m'éloigner d'eux. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils aperçoivent mes larmes. Car oui. Tu avais toujours plaisanté mon côté dur à cuire. Mais j'ai pleuré pour toi, Brenda. Hermana. Hija. Jamais tu ne l'aurais cru.

On savait bien que ça arriverait un jour.

Je n'aurais jamais voulu que ce jour arrive.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis ! :-)

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture, et qui sait... peut-être à bientôt sur ce fandom ? ;-)


End file.
